Moments in Life
by Adrienne Channing
Summary: Even the most unusual moments have a lesson to be learned. These are not one of them. Short one-shot drabbles from my deranged mind...
1. Heat

Moments in Life

By Weaver Goddess

* * *

Hey all! Just thought I'd do a rather quick series of one shots. Amazing what you can accomplish while procrastinating homework, ne?

* * *

Heat

It was a bright sunny day in northern Arizona. A bright sunny day above 110 degrees, that is. A normal occurrence in the Grand Canyon frontier. Of those that lived here, some learned to deal with the heat, and some suffered. The Sinners just so happened to fall into the latter group.

Chrno wiped the sweat trickling into his eyes for the third time in ten minutes. Lucky Aion, he was almost totally unaffected by this ungodly heat that reflected from every rock and seemed to direct its rays at them all. Oh well. At least the young woman sitting behind him was suffering as much as he was.

Magdalene sighed. It was times like this that she wished she had stayed at the order…

Suddenly, a bright red streak whipped past the group, humming as it went and blowing sweltering dust onto them all. It traveled about 200 yards, before swerving and coming back to the group and stopping, still making that peculiar humming noise. It seemed to be a metal box of some sorts, a garrulous red with glass windows on its top half. It rested on four wheels, made of a strange and alien black substance.

Without warning, one of the strange windows sank into the red metal. A face peered out, cool air and weird…music blasting out. It was a human girl, about Magdalene's age. She gazed at the group, and then smiled.

"Sorry about that!" she called, a blush tinting her cheeks. Then, she glanced up at the sun and frowned. She settled back into the inside on the box and muttered, "God, I love air conditioning." She then miraculously raised the window again and shot off, this time without hitting the group with the dust.

They all stared after the box until it disappeared. Chrno shook his head. It had to have been a trick of the heat. Nothing in the world looked like THAT. He clucked to the horse to get it moving again. As they rode off, he swore he could hear a whisper bouncing through the canyon, and by the look on the other's faces, they heard it too.

_Zoom Zoom._

* * *

Did you like it? Let me know with the pretty purplish button! 


	2. Microsoft is EVIL!

Moments in Life

By Weaver Goddess

* * *

Whoot! A review!

Lord Cynic: …Yeah. I like to call these my "what the heck was I smoking" one shots. They just pop into my head randomly. Usually in math class. Stupid Trig…

* * *

Demonic Presence

Warm summer nights do strange things to people. Lovers meet secretly, children play under the glowing streetlamps, and these facts have nothing to do with this tale at all! They also seem to make young exorcists sleepy. Or so one would assume after hearing Rosette snore. Of course, you could stand yards away and still hear her. Amazing how Chrno managed to sleep at all. He must have been used to it.

This was how this warm night found the two resting in the battered car after another mission. That is, until the phone rang. As always, Chrno was the first to awaken. He looked around, his eyes half-mast, until they fell upon the source of irritation. He grumbled and turned to his still snoring partner.

It took almost ten minutes to wake her up. It was a good thing that Sister Kate was patient. Vaguely. Not really. Okay, I lied. The shouting could be heard from outside the car. So, after receiving details, Rosette took off, cursing at everything under her breath. Chrno was silent. He knew better than to talk at a time like this… it always ended up causing him pain.

It was early morning by the time they reached the abandoned warehouse. Chrno paused, his eyes silver, and nodded to Rosette, confirming the demonic presence. She nodded solemnly back, preparing to rush in and blow the snot out of what ever lay inside.

She held up three fingers, indicating when they were to throw open the door. Finally, it was time. She jumped in front of the steel door and kicked it open, waving her gun just in case. A loud and high-pitched squeal sounded throughout the room. It was a small man, with glasses, buckteeth, and a pocket protector illuminated by a glowing green box. He cringed.

"W-Who are you?" he queried, visibly trembling.

Rosette looked to Chrno. "It that the one?" She questioned, wondering if he had been possessed. Chrno shrugged. He didn't have a clue as to who this was.

"I-I said, w-who are you?" he man squeaked, looking more terrified by the moment. Rosette finally looked at him.

"I'm Sister Rosette Christopher of the Order of Magdalene, a demon exterminator." She replied, checking to make sure her gun was loaded properly. Hey, it never hurt to check, you know, just in case.

"I-I'm no demon!" the man cried, wincing. "I work for Microsoft developing Windows! I helped make Windows 1995!"

Rosette's eyes narrowed. So he was a demon! She glared at him and calmly lifted her gun, watching the color drain out of the man's face.

BANG!

Rosette blew the smoke off of the tip and placed the gun away. Chrno inspected the corpse. He looked at her.

"Definitely a demon," he said, "no one else would make something so evil…"

Rosette grinned.

* * *

That was random… Sorry. I was pretty pissed at my computer the other day… I swear, those who made Windows 95 were evil. PURE EVIL! …No offense to anybody!

Okay, Lost chapter 4 is on the way, I just have to sneak computer time now so it's taking a little longer. My parents decided I needed to…study. No computer, just studying. Must…not…kill…self…or…them…most…likely…them…

See you!


End file.
